


“Listen. No, really listen.”

by KittsFics



Series: Fictober19 [16]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Eavesdropping, Gen, Wedding Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 18:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21061244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittsFics/pseuds/KittsFics
Summary: Prompto and Noctis overhear a conversation about marriage.





	“Listen. No, really listen.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for Fictober19  
List of prompts here: [ x ](https://fictober-event.tumblr.com/post/187637998976/fictober-2019)

As soon as he hears footsteps, Prompto nudges Noct with a boot and hurriedly tucks himself out of the view of the room below. They're on the wide rafters above the biggest Citadel training room, carefully keeping out of the way of both Gladio and Cor. Noct barely shifts, just opening one eye and hugging the jacket he's using as a pillow closer. 

All three of the Amicitia enter the hall below, Iris walking backwards and gesturing wildly. Prom smiles, it's rare to see all of them together, now more than ever, and he knows both Iris and Gladio will be glad to see their father. He ducks back out of sight and holds his breath a moment later, as Gladio runs a hand through his hair and leans back, looking up at the ceiling. It's one of his nervous tells and Prom hopes they’re not going to inadvertently eavesdrop on something private. 

When he hesitantly peeks again, Clarus has looped an arm round Iris' shoulders. Pulling her closer, he presses a kiss to the top of her head, and turns to face his son. "You wanted to talk to us?" 

Gladio opens his mouth a couple of times without saying anything and Prom can see his blush from all the way by the ceiling. After cleaning his throat he manages to mumble something Prom can't hear, but makes Iris whoop in delight, throwing her arms round his neck. 

Clarus even appears to be grinning from the side of his face Prom can see. "It's about time." 

"Thanks Dad." He smiles at him over Iris' head. "That means you approve, right?" 

"Of course Son." He takes a step forward to wrap both his children in his arms. "Ignis is a good man, and you're lucky to have found each other."

Proms eyes widen, was this what he thinks it is? “Noct! Listen." He stirs slightly at the hissed whisper and the tug on his shoulder. "No, really listen.”

"When are you thinking for the wedding?" 

Noct freezes, then rolls sideways to join him at the edge, and Prom can tell he's trying hard to suppress his excitement. 

"Iggy was thinking after Noct's, whenever we get back to Insomnia. We don't want to take anything away from him and Luna." 

"So you've talked about this."

"Briefly." Gladio's blush darkens. "It may have been mentioned." 

Noct leans over grinning and slaps at Prom's arm, almost bouncing off the beam.

"Can I be flower girl?" Iris actually is bouncing as the family separate, making Gladio laugh and ruffle her hair. 

"Of course Darling." 

"Who were you thinking for best man?" 

"Iggy's obviously going to have Noct, so I was thinking Prom if he wants to." 

Clarus' hand goes to his heart and he stumbles back in fake betrayal, to amused snorts from both his children. Prom is too shocked to react as he processes what Gladio said, and turns to find Noct's soft smile aimed at him. 

"You're going to agree right?" He nods and flops sideways, careful of the edge, and buries his face in Noct's shirt. He can hear the conversation carry on below, moving onto rings and proposals, but he tunes it out as Noct's fingers come up to run through his hair and the two of them settle in to nap again.


End file.
